When You're Gone
by IsabellaMarieAntoinette
Summary: This is a list of various songs that I think describe the Twilight characters' feelings throughout the series. I have songs for the Cullens/Hales. Bella. Charlie and Renee. And Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a song fic that I think would describe Bella's emotions when she was trying not to remember Edward in New Moon but sometimes slipped and did remember him and the hole in her chest was ripping her apart. **

**"When You're Gone" -Avril Lavigne-**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Avril Lavigne**

Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Chorus

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

Chorus

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you waht i wanted I  
I told you waht i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again

Chorus (2x)

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Love -Luther Vandross**

We can't change the way we were  
But we can change the way we are  
All I really wanted  
From this crazy love  
Was a night so full of stars  
That our hearts could not pretend  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have that crazy love again  
I believe in second chances  
And I'm holding on for sure  
To your crazy love  
To your crazy love  
Crazy love  
I lived my l life for you  
But now I'm left with me  
Hanging on to pieces  
Of what used to be  
And no matter how I try  
When I feel another's touch  
It brings me back to why  
I miss our crazy love so much  
I believe in second chances  
And I'm holding on for sure  
To your crazy love  
To your crazy love  
Crazy love  
Yes I believe in second chances  
And I'm holding on for sure  
To our crazy love  
It was crazy love


	4. Chapter 4

This is a rap song but I think that it could describe both Bella and Edward at least a little bit in New Moon, but mostly Edward.

**Nelly Featuring Avery Storm, Ma$e**

In My Life

(Ma$e)

Yo, Turn the mic up

I haven't been in here in 5 years

And keep the lights on

We got company

Nelly talking

Wooooo

Yeeeah

Uh Uh

Yea

Oook

I don't think they gon' really understand this one right herre man

Not at all, not at all

We got a special guest in the house tonight

Who is that?

But first Ohhh

Nelly

You see though I ain't the one that'll pay for your phone

Way you lookin ma

I might just pay for your home

Right out the ceremony give you the throne

Put you somewhere you know birds cant come

I don't wanna be your man boo

I wanna be the one

To get inside your brain

And give you my last name

I swurr I can change

I put that on er'rything

You aint happy while happy wit me boo

Then gimme the blame

Different color ring for erryday of the week

You can go on and set it up for me n pops to meet

Cuz I'ma ask him for you hand

And show that I'm a man

(What if he say that you cant)

I'ma tell him my plans because

Break

Me and u was meant to be as one now

Me and u we gon have sum fun now

Me and u from sun up to sun down

Me and u that's one thing I know for sure

Hook

I still luv u

I still want u

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

I still need you

in my life

in my

MISTER

I STILL

(this gon be real fun)

I LOVE YOU

you might know him as

I WANT YOU

I think ima let you introduce yourself

IN MY LIFE

(Ma$e) one man one cat made to win

Nelly I heard your hear to change the game again

(Ma$e) Mason Betha heaven sent

Nelly No game can change what you represent

(Ma$e)

You cant call me with no money that I never spent

They don't make planes to go where I never went

I aint gotta keep sinning to keep spinnin

I prefer pink dice and peach linen

I teach these women what they in the shirt for

Search yours, find out you really worth more

I change your esteem

You was made for a king

Do he really love you?

He ain't give you a ring

I e-rase the hate

That made you mean

Got you 20 lookin' 50

And you only 18

Then ya slate clean

It's not a fake dream

Bye bye hatas

We off for high hatas

Hook

I still love you

I still want you

I still need you

In my life

In my

I STILL

I LOVE YOU

I WANT YOU

They gon be mad at this one lil derrty

IN MY LIFE

Break - Nelly

Me and you was meant to be as one now

Me and you we gon have sum fun now

Me and you from sun up to sun down

Me and you that's one thing I know for sure

Avery Storm

So girl, tell me is there something I can do to see you

Maybe you can make a lil time for me to meet u

I just gotta tell u what I'm goin' through

Gotta let u know I still love you

theres so many things I wanna share with you

so much is there to make me miss you

for what its worth girl

I swear its truth

girl I wanna let u know

I STILL LOVE YOU!

I still love you

I still want you

I still need you

In my life

In my

I STILL

I LOVE YOU

I WANT YOU

IN MY LIFE

I still love you

I still want you

I still need you

In my life

In my

It's Fo Reel

I STILL

I LOVE YOU

I WANT YOU

Ain't no way we should be on the same track lil derrty

IN MY LIFE


	5. Chapter 5

**Heartbreaker-Mariah Carey ****(this song sort of goes along with the whole fact that Bella can't seem to stay away from Edward ALMOST)**

MC:  
Boy your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I should  
I can't leave you alone  
Cause you're so disarming  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
And I cannot resist at all  
Boy if I do  
The things you wanna to  
The way I used to do  
Could you love me baby  
You leave me feelin used  
Cause you go and break my heart

Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart  
(Gimme your love, gimme your love)  
(Gimme your love, gimme your love)

It's a shame to be  
So euphoric and weak  
When you smile at me  
And you tell me things  
That you know persuade me  
To relinquish my love to you  
But I cannot resist  
At all  
Boy if I do  
The things you wanna to  
The way I used to do  
Would you love me baby  
You leave me feelin used  
Cause you go and break my heart

Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart

Jay-Z:  
She wanna shop with Jay  
Play box with Jay  
She wanna pillowfight in the middle  
What a night  
She wanna drive my benz  
With 5 of her friends  
She wanna creep past the block  
Spyin' again  
She wanna roll with Jay  
Chase skeeos away  
She wanna fight with lame chicks  
Blow my day  
She wanna expect the rest  
Kick me to the curb  
If she find one strand of hair  
Longer than hers  
She want love in the Jacuzzi  
Rub up in the movies  
Access to the old crib  
Keys to the newbie  
She wanna answer the phone  
Tattoo her arm  
That's when I gotta send her back to  
Her mom  
She called me heartbreaker  
When we apart it makes her  
Wanna piece of paper  
Scribble down "I hate ya"  
When she know she love Jay because  
She love everything Jay say, Jay does  
And uhh

MC:  
Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart

(Gimme your love, gimme your love)  
(Gimme your love, gimme your love)

Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart

(Gimme your love, gimme your love)  
(Gimme your love, gimme your love)

Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep on comin' back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart

(Gimme your love, gimme your love)  
(Gimme your love, gimme your love)


	6. Chapter 6

**How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?-****Bee Gees **  
Edward's POV

I can think of younger days when living for my life  
Was everything a man could want to do.  
I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow.

And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?  
How can you mend a this broken man?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.

I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees  
And misty memories of days gone by  
We could never see tomorrow, noone said a word about the sorrow.

And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?  
How can you mend this broken man?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbreak My Heart-Toni Braxton **

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

(chorus)  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

(Chorus)

Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
(rpt Chorus except last line)

Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on 


	8. Chapter 8

**So Sick-Ne-yo ****(this song fits the mood of New Moon but it doesn't really fit the setting correctly)**

Ooooo Ooooo, yeah  
Du du du du du du du du du  
Oh yeah

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now its says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore

It's ridiculous  
It's been months  
For some reason I just  
Can't get over us  
And I'm stronger than this (yeah)  
Enough is enough  
No more walking around with my head down (yeah)  
I'm so over bein' blue  
Cryin' over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin'  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calendar I had  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
tAnd now every song reminds me of what used to be

That's the reason  
I'm'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin'  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio

Ooohh leave me alone  
Leave me alone  
Stupid love songs (oooohh)  
(hey) Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm'mletting go  
Turnin' off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs (hey)  
So tired of tears (so tired of tears)  
So done with wishin' (ooohh)  
She was still here  
Said I'm'mso sick of love songs  
So sad and slow (ooooo ohh)  
So why can't I turn off the radio (why can't I turn off the radio)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears (so tired of tears yeah)  
So done with wishin'  
She was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs (love songs ooooh)  
So sad and slow (hey)  
Why can't I turn off the radio (why can't I turn off the radio)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio (why can't I turn off the radio)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?


	9. Chapter 9

**I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houston**

Verse 1:  
If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.

Chorus 1:  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You my darling you mmm

Verse 2:  
Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

Chorus 2:  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental)

Verse 3:  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I wish for you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. (4x)  
I, I will always love you.  
You, darling I love you.  
I'll always, I'll always love you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Bella isn't really catatonic from this song's POV but I decided it would still fit in with her relationship with Edward

**Everytime We Touch **

**by **CASCADA**  
**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. 


	11. Chapter 11

**My Immortal lyrics **

**by Evanescence **

**( This song was added in Bella's POV because of a request by a reviewer Rebekka and i loved the idea so thank you and I hope you like the addition)**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

[Chorus


	12. Chapter 12

**I have decided to add songs in other character's POV's so this song is for Bella and Edwards point's of view and the following chapters will be for other people in Stephenie Meyer's stories. I hope you like them and find them appropriate enough for their purposes and their characters.**

**Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye**

I like,

Where we are,

When we drive,

In your car.

I like,

Where we are,

Here.

Cause our lips,

Can touch.

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Our lips can touch,

Here.

Where you are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

I like,

Where you sleep,

When you sleep,

Next to me.

I like,

Where you sleep,

Here.

Our lips,

Can touch.

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Cause our lips can touch,

Here.

Where you are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

Our lips can touch.

Our lips can touch,

Here.

You are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your...

You are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite, miss you quite..."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now theres no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

Here in your arms.

Oh, here in your... arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a song in Rosalie's POV.**

Supergirl by Hilary Duff

Who can make you mad  
When you're having a blast  
I can, I can

And who can pick you up  
When you feelin' like you suck  
I can, I can

And who knows what you think  
Without you saying anything  
I do, I do

Who had you figured out  
And never had a doubt  
I did, I did

Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I can make you hang  
On every single word  
Like this, like this

It could be my vibe  
Maybe its my mind  
Could be my kiss, could be my kiss

But when I'm around you  
There's nothing I can't do  
I'm at my best, I'm at my best

Well maybe I'm so good  
Cause your standing in the room  
You wish, you wish.

Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I'll take your headache away  
I'll give you one another day  
I'll be the reason that you live  
I'll show you what you've always missed

Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I got everything

**Material Girls By Hilary and Haylie Duff doesn't describe Rosalie as the person (or the vampire) she really is but this is really the POV of those who see Rosalie and don't know her ( humans mostly). It just is under Rosalie's song page, if that makes any sense. lol**

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

_[Hilary_  
Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right,

_[Both_  
'Cause we are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

_[Haylie_  
Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me (That's all right with me)  
If they can't raise my interest then i  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day

_[Both_  
'Cause they are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

_[Hilary_  
Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see

_[Haylie_  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me,

'Cause everybody's  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

A material, a material, a material, a material world

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la 


	14. Chapter 14

**This song is in Jasper and ALice's POV**

**The Reason by ****HOOBASTANK**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 


	15. Chapter 15

**This song is in Charlie's POV. He is reminiscing about his time with Renee. Enjoy.**

Once Were Lovers

by Luther Vandross

We shared a life, we shared a heart  
But what we united seems to be breaking apart  
It's a haunting pain, goes right to the core  
Now we're dividing what's mine from what's yours  
I'll keep the same old things I had when we met  
And you'll keep what's yours 'cause that would only be fair  
But what about the heart that we both created together?  
[CHORUS  
We used to be the toast of the town  
We used to have the best love of all  
We had blue skies but they came falling down  
What happened to us  
You and I once were lovers  
No cheating hearts and no one did wrong  
So why did we break, can't say our love wasn't strong  
But I know with time things that start to mend  
So let's fix these hearts so they can't be broken again  
You need a man who sees how lonely you've been  
Don't worry, I will start all over and then  
We will get back the heart that we both created together  
[CHORUS  
Last night I cried but girl you were not here  
So it was just a big waste of tears  
But then I smiled, I heard your voice in my ear  
Tellin' me you wish it could be like it was in the beginning  
[CHORUS


	16. Chapter 16

**"If I Didn't Know Better" by Luther Vandross ( this song is in Jacob BLack's POV concerning his friendship with Bella)**

I think sometimes I can read your mind  
When you make things up I can tell you lie  
I see the things that your man can't see  
And I wonder what kind of man is he  
The one who you say is your lover   
Who you insist takes care of you under the covers  
And who is there for you and loves you like no other  
Then you kiss and tell me that you love me like a brother  
_[CHORUS_  
If I didn't know better  
I'd think that you were mine, you're with me all the time  
If I didn't know better  
I'd swear we're more than friends, you're touching me again  
If I didn't know better  
I'd think we were in love  
Girl, do you wanna tell me something  
Oh, oh, oh  
I could be wrong about the things you say  
But I don't rub up on my friends that way  
You tell me that you've always been a flirt  
But if it goes wrong, I could get hurt  
But no, you insist it's harmless playin'  
It's just a part of who you are, that it's just your nature  
And that it's fine  
You know I'm a friend, it's really nothing  
You say that I'm just like a…  
That I'm just like a brother  
_[CHORUS_  
My idea of a friend is when you  
Do a lotta things together and have a lotta fun  
But my definition of love is different  
You touch and hold each other  
And you only want to be alone clinging to each other  
Like you and he should be, but like you and I are  
Well, I know it sounds crazy but…  
_[CHORUS_


	17. Chapter 17

**HINDER ****"Better Than Me"**

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)


	18. Chapter 18

**JENNIFER LOPEZ** **"Should've Never"**

I've been so  
Caught up in the thought of me and you  
Even though I love  
Someone else I know my heart belongs to you  
Tell me how did we  
Ever let the situation get this far  
Maybe we should just  
Try to hide the things we feel inside  
Things I know we can't deny

_[CHORUS:_  
Should've never told you  
That I cared about you  
Didn't think that it would be, so bad  
Should've never kissed you  
Should've never held your hand

Got to find a way to let these feelings go   
What did I  
Do the day I let you slip into my soul  
It was then, when I  
Realized that I would always want you in my life  
No one else can know  
Of the things that we've been saying on the telephone  
It would be so bad  
If they ever knew that me and you  
Were secretly into each other

_[CHORUS_

_[BRIDGE:_  
I'm so scared, trembling inside  
'Cause I'm feeling like somebody else already knows  
Oh my God, I love you both so much  
And to have to choose between the two  
Is hurting me so deep inside 

_[CHORUS:_  
Should've never told you That I cared about you  
Never thought that it would be, so bad, hum  
Should've never kissed you  
Should've never held your hand  
I don't ever want to feel this way again


	19. Chapter 19

Jennifer Lopez

Walking on Sunshine

I can't wait, wanna see  
How this night is gonna be  
Just a touch away  
From the feelin'that is here to stay we can make it last forever, baby  
Our love will stand the test of time  
And in the middle of our world  
I'll be waiting for you to be all mine

We're walkin' on sunshine  
In the middle of the night  
And it feels like I'm somewhere  
Above the sky, I, I, I

Take my hand and close your eyes  
Say the sweet little things  
That make me cry  
Catch my tears with a kiss  
These special moments do exist  
We can make it last forever, baby  
Our love will stand the test of time  
And in the middle of our world  
I'll be waiting for you to be all mine

We're walkin' on sunshine  
In the middle of the night  
And it feels like I'm somewhere  
Above the sky, I, I, I

Lets take a chance and try love baby  
No I'm not kidding love  
Till you tell me that you'll be in my life  
Until the end of time

We're walkin' on sunshine  
In the middle of the night  
And it feels like I'm somewhere  
Above the sky, I, I, I

Lets take a chance and try love baby  
No I'm not kidding love  
Till you tell me that you'll be in my life  
Until the end of time

We're walkin' on sunshine  
In the middle of the night  
And it feels like I'm somewhere  
Above the sky, I, I, I(x3..)


	20. Chapter 20

**JENNIFER LOPEZ ****"Secretly"**

**(This song is for those days in Biology when Bella and Edward had to watch that movie with their class in the dark.)**

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
But this feeling that I have about you  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whatever I see (when I look at you across the room)  
Whatever I hear (I wonder if he loves me too)  
Whatever I do (I just think about you for hours)

Oh baby  
And it's got me thinking of you

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whenever you speak  
Whenever you  
Oooh  
Whenever you breath  
Baby  
Let me touch you  
Please

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It smells so good  
I just wanna ... kiss you  
I wanna ... lay with you  
I don't know how to tell you  
But secretly  
I want you  
I just wanna get next to you


	21. Chapter 21

Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become (I think that this fits for both Edward and Jacob.) 

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this animal

This animal [x7

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)


	22. Chapter 22

**Tourniquet by Evanescence even though Bella didn't really try to commit suicide. Thanks so much to Bella-Swan-Rocks because she suggested this song and pretty much ALL of the songs in the rest of the chapters.**

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ?

Tourniquet

My suicide


	23. Chapter 23

**Bring Me to Life**** by Evanescence**how can you see into my eyes, like open doorsleading you down into my corewhere I've become so numbwithout a soulmy spirit sleeping somewhere colduntil you find it there and lead it back home_[Chorus_(wake me up) wake me up inside (i can't wake up) wake me up inside(save me) call my name and save me from the dark(wake me up) bid my blood to run (i can't wake up) before I come undone(save me) save me from the nothing I've become now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave mebreathe into me and make me realbring me to life_[Chorus_bring me to lifeI've been living a liethere's nothing insidebring me to lifefrozen inside without your touch, without your love, darlingonly you are the life among the deadall this time I can't believe I couldn't seekept in the dark, but you were there in front of meI've been sleeping a thousand years it seemsgot to open my eyes to everythingwithout a thought, without a voice, without a souldon't let me die herethere must be something morebring me to life_[Chorus_I've been living a liethere's nothing insidebring me to life


	24. Chapter 24

**Because you Live**** by Jesse McCartney**

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heartIt's the end of the world in my mindThen your voice calls me back like a wake up callI've been looking for the answerSomewhereI couldn't see that it was right thereBut now I know what I really know Because you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyIt's alright, I survived, I'm alive againCuz of you, made it though every stormWhat is life, whats the use if your killed insideI'm so glad I found an angelSomeoneWho was there when all my hopes fellI wanna fly, looking in your eyesBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyBecause you live, I liveBecause you live there's a reason whyI carry on when I lose the fightI want to give what you've given me alwaysBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has everything I need to surviveBecause you live, I live, I live


End file.
